The Ship Has Sailed
by Artemis1000
Summary: Alfred can't tell love and hate apart when he is with Yao.


Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia isn't mine; no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made with this story.  
>Warnings: Sexual situation, references to touchy real world politicsevents  
>Notes: Kink meme de-anon.<p>

**The Ship Has Sailed**

Alfred's eyes flutter closed with a soft moan of, "China."

Gentle, tinkling laughter makes his eyes open again to the sight of beautiful golden eyes peering right into his own. "My sweet little America," Yao coos. He leans down to brush his lips against Alfred's in a tantalizing kiss. His long black hair pools around Alfred's head and shoulders, caressing and teasing his hypersensitive skin.

America moans and raises his head to capture Yao's mouth again, yet his brows are knit into a frown. He knows what Yao is going to ask. It is the same every time. It has become as much a part of the afterglow as the sensation of sweat cooling on his skin and Yao's feather-light kisses.

Yao's fingers run through his hair, they trace the contours of his face. He has long and slender fingers, but they are no longer soft from holding calligraphy brushes and leafing through economic reports. The telltale calluses from holding a gun have started to appear on his hands. His hair often carries the smell of the sea nowadays. "Won't you stop intruding in my sphere of influence, my beloved?" His voice is a honey-sweet whisper, the kind of voice other lovers would use to coo sweet nothings. "These are very dangerous waters, just look at poor Yong Soo… It would break my heart if you were hurt."

His mouth is still so sweet, even when it spews poison more often than not. Alfred writhes under the licks and nips Yao is lavishing on his nipples, uncertain if he is trying to get closer or get away. "You…" His voice cracks, he breathes harshly and tries again. "You could've stopped North Korea from sinking the ship!" He buries a hand in Yao's hair and grips his shoulder with the other. He pushes, trying to force him downwards to where he really wants that talented mouth.

Yao doesn't budge, he just raises his head to meet Alfred's eyes and flash him a smirk. "Ah, but I could not order poor my poor comrade around, could I? You always tell me to… what was it again? Oh yes… You always tell me to respect the freedom of others." Then, slowly, ever so mockingly slowly, he raises his left hand, takes hold of Alfred's wrist, wrenches the hand off his shoulder and forces it down onto the mattress above Alfred's head. With every moment, the muscles in his deceptively lithe body ripple beneath silky skin.

Alfred bites down on his bottom lip to stifle a gasp. "You're getting stronger with every day," he whispers shakily. He tugs at his arm, but Yao's grip is like iron, only stronger, for iron has never been able to stand up to Alfred's strength. It sends a jolt of pure desire straight to his groin.

Yao laughs that sweet, tinkling laughter with which he has charmed the world. "I kept telling you I would be stronger than you again, aru." He nips playfully at Alfred's bottom lip. "Don't look so surprised."

"You aren't stronger!" Alfred retorts and now, there is true sharpness in his voice. It just kindles the amused light in Yao's eyes.

"Maybe not yet. But I will be stronger than you. Soon. Very. Soon." Every word is punctuated with a kiss down Alfred's body as he finally releases his wrist. He more slides than crawls downwards, such elegance to that bewitching body.

Alfred can't help but reach out and touch him, touch him with the reverence and awe he deserves, for soon enough, his hands will leave bruises on that soft skin. He can feel it in his bones, the shift of power, the loss of control. It makes his head spin just like Yao's kisses. Then Yao's lips nip ever so delicately at the tip of his erection, his silky tongue laps up the last traces of Alfred's earlier orgasm. All thoughts of sunken ships and territorial disputes are forgotten as Yao's hot mouth engulfs him. Alfred moans and whines and writhes while Yao teases him mercilessly, driving him to the brink of release only to deny it and start all over again.

"Please," Alfred soon enough finds himself begging, close to sobbing, "please, Yao!"

Yao releases him with a wet smacking noise, so obscene that Alfred moans from the sound alone. "Say my name when you beg me," he murmurs, voice soft, yet sharp.

"China!" Alfred pleads obediently.

"No!" Yao's voice snaps like a gunshot and Alfred shivers with want. "Call me by my real name, not the one you barbarians gave me." He exhales slowly, breath tickling Alfred's painfully hard erection.

Alfred whimpers. His hands are curled into fists around torn shreds of the bed sheets. They tremble. "Zhōngguó," he whispers. His tongue feels sluggish around the foreign word, but the wet warmth of Yao's mouth returns and everything else becomes meaningless. "Zhōngguó," he moans, louder, and Yao hums appreciatively around him. Alfred twists and turns and he knows he wants closer, wants more, but China's hands hold his hips immobile and all he can do is beg for more. "Please, Zhōngguó, let me come! Please!"

Yao laughs; the muscle of his throat contract around Alfred's length and it is that which finally sends him over the edge. Yao is still laughing as he milks him dry. Yao crawls up along Alfred's body until his face is once more hovering over his. His lips are wet with creamy whiteness, a thin trail of pale fluid runs down his chin. He looks triumphant. "I would do anything for you, love," he coos as he leans down to kiss Alfred and lets him taste his own essence. "You just have to ask."

Alfred licks the trail of cum off his chin and chuckles, not without bitterness. Or is it wistfulness? All the lines become blurred when he is with China. "Liar."

Yao burrows his face in the crook of Alfred's neck and presses a kiss to the salty skin. "Then promise you will never tire of my lies," he breathes. He trembles, it is so faint Alfred would think he had imagined it if he didn't know better.

Alfred resists the urge to sling his arms around Yao's slender waist. They have not yet walked down the path of hate so far that they would not mercifully avert their eyes from the other's love.

Yao takes a deep, trembling breath and then he is strong and beautiful again and as untouchable as a statue. He laughs as he rolls off Alfred and sprawls next to him on the bed, arms thrown about haphazardly and legs spread invitingly to reveal that he is half hard again. "I'm going to hold a naval exercise in the South China Sea." His smile is sweet and whimsical even as shoots Alfred a come-hither look out of half-lidded eyes. "I thought you should know."

The End


End file.
